Nighting Gale Origins
by Mewgirl223
Summary: Go threw the life of Alora Carraway, see how she become's a Wayne and the hero Nighting Gale, Batman's side kick. Threw her high's and her lows, death's, lie's rated M for later chapters maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: a new story of my oc Nighting Gale this is my first actual fully origonal character story that i have done and i love it i love her i wish she was real XD i hope you like it R&R please to tell me how i can improve sorry this is short but it's what i had written so far.**

A twenty eight year old woman was in the birthing center of Hartford hospital screaming loudly, now regretting her choice of an all natural birth.

"Breath darling." Coached her husband holding her hand as she squeezed it.

"Come on Mrs. Carraway one last push." Said her Doctor and Mrs. Carraway pushed hard useing the rest of her strength. A cry was heard as the new baby cleared its lungs.

"Its a girl."Said the Doctor as her husband cut the umbilical cord and the Doctor handed the baby girl to one of the nurses to be cleaned off.

"Here that Jordan, sweet heart a baby girl." Her husband said kissing her sweaty forehead. The Nurse walked over with a pink bundle and handed Jordan her new daughter.

"Oh Jay she's beautiful." She said as their daughter calmed down and opened her eyes a bit and squirmed.

"Sush sweety, oh Jay she has your blue eyes."She said.

"What's her name?" Asked a Nurse so she could finalize the birth certificate.

"Alora." Said Jordan looking at her daughter.

"Alora Marie Carraway."...

A week later Jordan, Jay, their six year old son Nick and Alora (who was in Jordan's arms.) Stood outside a new brown colonial house, which was now their new home. Jay was just promoted to project manager at Wayne Enterprise in Gothem, and they needed to move closer. Jay held Nick's hand as it twitched hard. Yet another reason for them to move. Nick had Tourette's and many people in their old town thought his ticks and spasms were caused by the devil possessing him.

"Welcome home." Said Jordan bouncing Alora a bit to keep her from crying. Jay kissed his wife's lips and then lifted Nick up.

"Welcome Home." He said and they walked inside.

(A month Later)

Nick was watching Scooby Doo on the t.v as he held Alora in his arms, his jumps keeping her from crying as they calmed her.

"Did you see that Mom, the creeper almost got Scooby!" He cried as Alora gurgled and let out a cute baby cry.

"Yes I did Nick!" Jordan called from the kitchen as she cooked dinner. She glanced at the clock and frowned. It was 7:30 p.m and Jay usually came home for a while between meetings or he would stay home because he was done working. Suddenly she heard the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home!" Cried Jay and you could hear the sound of his shoes being kicked off and tumbling on the wooden floor.

"Daddy!" Cried Nick and Jay took Alora from his arms and hugged his son.

"Hey sport." He said and ruffled Nick's hair as Nick went back to watching Scooby and Shaggy run away from the Creeper. Jay held Alora, who was cooing and smiling a toothless smile. Jay walked into the kitchen and put Alora in her little pay pen crib and walked over and kissed Jordan.

"Smells great honey." He said and sat in the chair.

"Spaghetti with sause, sausages and vegies." She said as Jay unties his tie and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Work stressful?" She questioned whipping her hands in her apron.

"Yah but I don't have to go back in tonight... invited us to dinner tomorrow night." He said. Jordan was surprised at the very least.

"And you said?" She questioned.

"Yes, I couldn't turn down my boss's invitation Jordan." He said

"Did you tell him about Nick." She said in a hushed tone.

"Yes he said it wasn't a bother." Jay said then sighed.

"Jay..." began Jordan but Alora started to cry. Nick walked in as Jay picked Alora out of the pen and soothed her.

"Is dinner ready Mommy?" He questioned.

"Almost, go wash up and it should be don't." She said and Nick ran into the bathroom.

"If he starts moving really bad ill take him and Alora home and you can just meet us home later." Said Jordan and drained the water from the Spaghetti. Then put the Spaghetti into a bowl and added the sauce. Jordan then put all the food on the table and took Alora from Jay so she could feed Alora her bottle. Nick came running back in and sat in his chair and Jay made him his plate of food. Jordan looked at Nick in worry knowing tomorrow was going to be tough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: second chapter is up and ready to read. I just want to warn you this is a reason why this story is rated M, if you don't like the mention of attempted Rape then please when you see my little warning skip over until i said it was okay.**

A Brown car pulled into the Wayne mansion driveway. The car parked and the Carraway's got out, Jordan holding Alora and Nick holding onto Jay's hand and he blinked hard.

"Jay maybe you should go I'll take the children home." Said Jordan.

" said it wouldn't be a problem, just let him try to get threw the night Jordan, you and I cant keep Nick inside the house with you forever." Jay said and they walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A man in a suit opened the door.

"Good evening you must be Master Jay and Ms. Jordan please come in Master Bruce will be right down." He said and Jordan and Jay walked in with their children.

"JAY!" came a voice and they turned to the stairs where Bruce Wayne was walking down.

"Hello Bruce." Greeted Jay and when Bruce reached the bottom step they shook hads.

"You must be Jordan." Said Bruce.

"Hello Mr. Wayne." She greeted.

"Please call me Bruce." He insisted. Jordan nodded and Nick hid behind her dress.

"You must be Nick, you father has told me a lot about you, you like Scooby Doo right?" Bruce asked and nick nodded his head, his arm twitched hard and noticeble.

"Alfred will you show Nick to the t.v room so he can watch what he likes until dinner." Said Bruc and Nick was handed Alora who cooed happily.

"Come on young master Nick." Said Alfred and Nick folloed Alfred with Alora.

"So you guys want a tour of the mansion while we wait?" asked Bruce. Jay and Jordan nodded their heads and they began threw the huge house. When the three adults were about three fourths threw the mansion Alfred announced that dinner was ready. Jordan sat with Alora in her arms as Jay and Bruce talked about work, when food was thrown.

"SORRY IM SORRY!" cried Nick dropin ght fork holding his arm still. Jordan was about to get up when Bruce smiled.

"It's no problem Nick…..tell me about your friends at school." Said Bruce trying to make the kid less like a freak.

"I don't have any, the other kids stay away from me." he said and twitched hard. Jay stopped eating and Jordan stopped bouncing Alora.

"Well that's no good, when are you going into middle school?" asked Bruce.

"End of this year." Nick said quietly.

"Well I can help you, I am giving you a scholarship for the best middle school in Gotham, then a full scholarship for Gotham Academy when you get there." Bruce said and smiled.

"Bruce that's to much, " started Jordan.

"Nonsense it's a toke of gradituted for Jay working so hard." Bruce reasoned. The rest of the night went good and when they were leaving Jordan had a smiled on her face.

"Bless you Bruce, Thank you." She said as she walked out the dor with an asleep Alora in her arms.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Jay." Said Bruce and they shook hands while Jay held Nick in his arms.

"See you tomorrow Bruce." He said and put Nick in the car and they drove away.

5 years later…

"Alora, Nick do your homework then you can have dessert." Said the baby sitter. Alora, now five, sat at the table working on her homework. Her blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail and she wore a purple dress.

"Two plus one equals…..three?" she questioned and wrote three down in messy five-year old hand writing.

"NICK!" cried the baby sitter and a eleven year old Nick walked out.]

"I'm already done Jane." He said and walked to the counter and grabbed the cookie jar.

"Then help your sister." Jane said and a knock sounded at the door. Jane when to anserw it as Nick sat down and helped Alora.

"Nick, Alora! Come here!" cried Jane and the two groaned and walked to the fron door where three cops stood.

"Nick, Alora I'm comitioner Gordan…. There has been an accident tonight at the restraunt where you parents were, the Joker and his partners attacked robbing the restraunt and in the process your parents, didn't make it." he said and the two kids were shocked until Alora broke down. Nck started crying but hugged Alora his jumps and twitches helping to sooth her a little bit. The officers walked out and Comitioner Gordan talked to Jane asking for her to stay until someone came to get them. But no one came, and Jane left, never coming back. The next day their parents possestion arrived. Alora strung their wedding rings together on a necklace she got for her birthday last year and put it arround her favorite teddy bear. Nick grabbed his father and mother's wallets and hid them for when they needed the money. For when no one came to get them he knew they were now alone.

Three years later…

"Come on Nick she can walk home on her own." Said a blonde haired kid.

"Yah Nick it's Friday, which means sleep over at Alex's!" cried a brown haired kid.

"I'll meet you guy's there I need to get my things anyways." Nick said now age fourteen it had been three years since his parents death. Nick ran down the street towards the Gotham North public school and arrived.

"FINALLY!" cried a girl's voice and a blonde hair girl wearing a skirt and sweat shirt holding a back pack.

"Sorry, I'm staying over Alex's house tonight so we'll go home and I'll walk you to Jessica's." he said and Alora walked next to him.

"Fine." She said.

"What did you get today?" he questioned.

"Fifty-seven dollars and food." She said and shook her back pack.

"Nice!" Nick said and they laughed. Ever since their parents died Nick and Alora have been living in the house alone and provided for themselves. Fourteen year old Nick and seven year old Alora have learned to pit pocket, lie very well, and steal.

"Hurry, come on." Complained Nick. Alora watched him as they moved and she shighed, Nick barley ever twitched anymore, not since he took on his new job. Apperently the money htye were getting wasn't enough so Nick delt drugs. He tried to hide it from Alora but because he did the drug's he delt his twitching had died down almost completely gone.

"Okay Nick." She said and they hurried threw the dirty streets to their home. When they turned the corner a man walked out of the shadow's. Nick stopped and Alora hide behind him.

"You took my customer's boy." The man growled.

"Look man I didn't do anything, I supplied when you didn't ." Nick said.

"Well your going to pay!" he yelled and pulled a gun out and shot Nick. This was the first time Nick twitched in a while as he fell to the ground and kept twitching. Alora screamed and fell to him. He looked at her as he flpped like a dying fish then was still.

"NICK!" she screamed and hugged her brother's bloody body. The man walked over and yanked Alora up by her arm.

**(WARNING THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS SENSITIVE CONTENT IF YOU DON'T LIKE RAPE OR ATTEMPTED RAPE DON'T READ THIS NEXT PART)**

"Your going to pay off his debt baby, I'm thinking right….now." he said and a knife was being shedded was heard.

"Your resist or scream you get stabbed." He threatened as a whisper in her ear and went to her skit and started to pull it down. Alora squirmed and he stabbed her in the side and she screamed.

"WHAT DID I SAY!" he growled. Alor's face was in terror and red from tears. The man pulled down her skirt and began to unzip her sweatshirt.

"Let the girl go." Came a dark voice as her bra sweatshirt was pulled off and a bra strap was moved down.

**(YOU CAN READ FROM HERE DOWN IT'S ALL SAFE)**

"Who's gonna stop me?" questioned the man. Alora closed her eyes and twitched tring to get free. The man brought his knife back and stabbed her again. She cried and then suddenly the knife and his hands were gone. Alora fell to the ground balling and clutching where the man had stabbed her. She turned her head and saw the man on the grond a shadowy stranger standing over him, a stranger everyone knew in Gotham. Batman turned to a sound landing behind Alora, she slowly turned her head and saw Robin looking down at her brother's dead body then to her. Alora cried harder reminded that she was now alone.

"Robin get her into the Batmobile while I tie him up." Batman said and Robin walked over to her and Alora flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said and Alora let him pick her up and he went running down the allly way trying not to bounce her to much. They reached a shadowy area and Alora saw a dark odd car but she didn't care as she kept crying and bleeding all over Robin. Robin opened one door with his foot and got in her in his lap she looked around not a back seat to set her in just a single seat. Her crying died down as things began to get blurry. Batman got in the other side and started the batmobile up and speed off. Her head slumpt in tiredness how she just wanted to close her eyes.

"Hey stay awake!" Robin barked at her and she picked her head up as the car spung around a corner.

"Keep her awake Robin were almost there." Batman said and Alora's head slumpt again.

"Stay awake." Said Robin and shook her but it was so hard, she just wanted to sleep.

"Come on stay awake." Said Robin again but this time she didn't want to listen she was just so tired her eyes fluttered shut and everything was black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: like the last chapter the first line right after the note has Rape mentioned Rape kit is all it says okay... At the end it says she is malnutrition because she is depressed about being alone. Please R&R and let me know how you liked it or how i can approve the story.**

"She should be waking up soon, she has had surgery on her upper body, and a rape kit done which was negative." Came a strange voice.

"Thank you." Came a familiar voice. Alora opened her eyes everything was blurry and bright. She blinked and blinked until her vision became clearer. Alora groaned and the three people in the room looked at her.

"Hi Mr. Wayne." She said tiredly.

"Hello Alora….how are you feeling?" he asked. Alora was feeling weird as the memory of earier came back.

"Alone." She whispered some tears enting her eyes.

"We're sorry Alora." Said Bruce as she cried.

"What am I going to do." She whispered.

"Master Bruce has an idea." Said Alfred.

"More like an offer….Alora, if it's okay I would like to adopt you, so your not alone…..we found out you and Nick were living alone." Said Bruce. Alora frowned even more.

"How…." She began.

"We went to go tell your gaurdian but no one was there." He said. Alora started to cry again, but this time she cried of happiness.

"Thank you ." she whispered as a Nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over." She said and the men….her new family shuffled out. Alora layved down crying still, now she wished she could forget today and go back in time and live when she was younger when she wasn't truly alone.

It had been a week and the papers were final, Alora was now a Wayne she even took the last name. Right now Alfred pulled up to her old house and hleped her out.

"Let's go in Miss Alora and get your things you need then we'll drop you off at Master Bruces friend Courtney's house and allow you to go shopping." He said leading her into the house. Alroa looked aorund at the house aher and her brother lived in. She slowly walked to her room with Alfred carrying some suite cases. She walked to her bed and picked up her teddy with her parents wedding rings on her necklance. She put it in ove of the suite cases and went to her pillow and lifted it up pulling out a photo album and put it away in the bag. She knelt down and pulled out a big box and held in tears as she packed it.

"Do you want any of these cloths Miss Alora?" asked alfred.

"No." she said and headed into her brother room. She entered it and walked to his drawer and took out a box marked Alora & Nick's fund. She opened it where money including her parents wallet's were filled to the point of overflowing. She closed it and walked back to her room and put it into her suitcase.

"All set Miss Alora?" questioned Alfred entering her bedroom with filled suitecases.

"I just need to get a box on our way out." She said and then walked towards the front door. Alfred passed her and Alroa stopped and reached up on a shelf and dragged down a huge box. The sound it made was like there were thousands of movies inside. Alora followed Alfred and they walked from the house got in the car and drove away. Then Alfred drove to Bruce's friends house. There Alfred introduced Courtney to Alora.

"Please dear call me Purby." She said and Alora smiled weakly.

"Come on dear let's go get you some new cloths." Purby said and they got back into the car and went shopping. For three hour's Alora fogot about how lonely she felt and how she would be staying in a new, unfamiliar house. When they arrived back at Courtney's house Alora's saddness returned and reality set in for her. She just wanted to go home….. but she was going to her new home. Alora got into the car and slumpt in the back seat, bags surrounding her.

"Well Miss alora let's get you home and settled in before the Master's get home." Said Alfred and he pulled away.

"Okay Alfred….ummmm what does Mr. Wayne want me to call him?" she asked.

"Well, Master Richard calls him Bruce or Dad, you may call him either as well but is what his father was called." Alfred said.

"Oh." She replied and looked out the window. The tree's past by as they hit the outskirts of Gotham. Then Alora was amazed she had only seen the Wayne mansion when she was two and they had dinner here. Alfred pulled in and turned the car off and got out. Alora opened her door and got out looking up at the mansion as Alfred got her bags out of the car.

"Follow me." said Alfred with her bags and walked up the steps and opened the front door. Alora walked in after him and he closed the door behind her.

"I'll show you to your room." Alfred said and started up a big stair case and Alora followed him. Alfred turned down the hall on e door passed them and they stopped and he opened the door. Alora walked in a smiled in awe. The room was huge. A king sized bed with a purple, blue and black sheets, pillows and comfeters were on the left side of the right side of the room. She had a dresser/dest with a mirror made for make up. A desk facing the window with paper, pens and a new laptop. A t.v was hung up across from the bed and a small couch with a comfty chair was facing it.

"This is like a house." She said and walked into the room touching the table next to the bed.

"I shall call you for dinner, do you need me to unpack for you?" he asked.

"No thank you Alfred." She said and he put the bags down. Alfred nodded and left her alone, closeing the door behind him. Alora walked over to the bags and grabbed her suitcase and took out the big box and brought it to the couch and opened it. Alora smiled and pick out a vhs. She walked over to the t.v and put it in grabbing the remot and walked o the bed and climbed up on it and snuggled under the covers. She pressed play and the t.v turned on. The tape began to play. It was Scooby doo it was Nick's old tapes. Alora got up and grabbed her teddy bear and crawled back into bed feeling a bit closer to her brother.

Later….

"She hasn't come down yet." Complained Richard and frowned.

"I'll go get her then." Said Alfred and he went up the stairs to the door and knocked on it.

"Alora dinner." He said but no anserw came. He opened the door and saw her alseep in her new bed cuddling with the teddy bear and Scooby Doo still playing on the t.v. Alfred smiled and walked over to the t.v and turned it off and walked back out closeing the door silently behind him and decend back down the stairs and into the dinning room.

"Miss Alora will not be at dinner tonight, she has fallen asleep." he said and left Bruce and Richard to eating.

A Week later…..

"Miss Alora you haven't eaten anything, come on and eat." Said Alfred talking to a very skinny and sickly looking Alora laying in her bed.

"I'm not hungy Alfred." She said and turned her back to him.

"Miss Alora come on I'm taking you to the hospital." He said and she groaned and weakly got up and stumbled. Alfred frowned and helped her out the door.

"Where's Dad and Dick?" she asked as they exited the mansion.

"Out." Alfred simply anserwed and helped her into the car and drove her to hospital and she was put into a room immidently I mean don't want to keep the daughter even if she was addopted , of Bruce Wayne waiting. The doctor arriced in no time.

"Hello Alora, im Doctor Regan how about we start with you telling me why you came here?" he asked and she frowned.

"Miss Alora hasn't been eating for the past week, and has lost a lot of weight." Alfred responded.

"Well then why won't you eat Alora?" asked Dr. Regan.

"I haven't been hungry." She said. This whole insident started after her brother's funeral she just sat in her room watching Scooby Doo.

"I see well I'm going to give you a prescription that you have to take while eating." He said and filled out a prescription and handed it to Alfred who looked at it. It red just buy some suger pills and give them to her. Dr. Regan smiled at him and then left soon after Alfred and Alora left and went to the store, he walked in bought some sugar pills and payed for them walking back out and driving them home. He helped her to the dinner table and cooked her up some rice and chicken and then brought them to her along with the pill and a glass of juice. She sighed and took a bite of the chicken and her eye's lite up and began eating everything on her plate and she took the pill when she finished she smiled.

"That was delicious Alfred!" she smiled and then got up and made her way up to her room.

"Guess the only medience she needed was to just taste my cooking." He said and took the dirty plates back into the kitchen. From that meal on Alora barley ever missed a meal.


	4. Chapter 4

(six months later)

Alora was laying on the couch….alone. she didn't feel at home here. Richard was mean to her. She suspected it was because she reminded him of his friend Elissa, who had run away about a month before she arrived at the mansion. Alora looked up at the living room ceiling bored Then she heard footsteps and rolled onto her stomach and saw Alfred walking in. She opened her mouth to say hi when the book shelve opened and he walked in. Alora starred at the wall. Did that really just happen? She stood up and walked over to the shelve and it opened she ducked to the side as Alfred walked back out not noticing her. She slipped in a moved down the steps.

"Woah." Escaped her mouth. She heard a driving noise and turned to see headlights shinning down from a tunnel she go dove behind a random box and looked around. This was just weird she was in THE BATCAVE, question is did her dad know about it if Alfred did. She held her breath as she saw the batmobile pull into the cave and both Batman and Robin got out. Her eyes widened in realization. It all made sense. The night's she ate alone. Dick getting bruises and cuts along with Bruce. Why Robin came back to the batcave and was heading up the stairs. She moved to the side of the box so he wouldn't see her. She stood up and backed up when she hit something she squeaked and closed her eyes then opened them slowly and looked up Batgirl stood there hands on her hips."

"Batman." She cried and Alora gulped. A shooting noise came and a bat like thing wrapped around the ceiling and she could hear Robin's footsteps quicken as he raced up the stairs. Suddenly Batman jumpt over the railing and landed next to Batgirl and looked down at her. Batman took his cowl off Bruce being revieled and having a wicked scowl on his face. Alora gulped and smiled nervously waving. Robin and Batgirl took their mask's off. Dick was furrious. Barbra (who she had met a few times) just smiled.

"Alora." Bruce growled and she looked at him.

"Hi Daddy." She said quietly.

"How did you get in here." he demaned it wasn't even a question.

"I saw Alfred walk threw the bookcase and I snuck in when her left…..I'm sorry Daddy." She said and hung her head.

"Come on Bruce, Dick did the same thing." Barbra said and Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Back to the house." Bruce barked at her and she opended her mouth in protest.

"Now." He growled and she went back up the stairs and back into the house where Alfred stood.

"Did you do this on purpose?" she asked.

"I did no such thing." He said and started to the kitchen but stopped.

"But if I did it was because you had the right to know." He said and Alora ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks." She said and then ran up to her room and went to sleep.

Three Day's Later

It had been three days since Alora found out about Bruce, Dick and Barbra. Three days of no one talking to her. Of dirty lookds from Dick. Three days of pending lonilyness. Then came a knock at her door. She got up from her bed and slowly walked to the door and opened it. There stood Barbra.

"Come on, Bruce wants to talk to you." She said and Alora followed her and her heartrate picked up as they headed to the batcave, she looked up at Barbra hesitently.

"It's okay." She said as the bookcase opened. Alora followed Barbra down the stairs. Bruce was sittin ghtere in his uniofmr his cowl off.

"Hi Daddy." She said and Bruce looked at her smiling.

"Alora….I know you want to do somthihng about helping people….your teacher gave me the what I want to do when I grom up essay, and it said you wanted to help people either as a cop or a doctor, and I was wondering if, like dick, you wanted to become a hero?" he asked and Alroa smiled.

"REALLY DADDY!"

"It's only if you do well in school, keep your grades up, still go to gymnastics like you have been all these years, go to practices…." He said and Alora hugged him inturupting him mid-sentence.

"I promise." She said

"Now what do you want as a hero name?" asked Barbra and Alora though hard and smiled.

"Nighting Gale, my mother's favorite bird was a Nightin Gale and I always said it wrong." She said and sighed.

"It's wonderful, Robin got his name from his mother as well." Said Barbra and Alora smiled as her father put his cowl on.

"Barbra will help you on your costume and show you the tech we use…." He said and Robin walked out and ran to the batmobile without saying a word.

"Got to go." Said Batman and he ran to the batmoblie and they drove off.

"So let's go to your room and fix you up a uniform." Said Barbra.

"Can it be a dress like your old uniform?" she asked and Barbra smiled.

"No problem." She said and thy went up to her room and went threw Alora's cloths, not finding anything that could be used as crime fighting material.

"That's it, nothing suitable for fighting we will just have to have Alfred make one." Said Barbra. Alora smiled and ran over to her desk and opened a draw and took a book out and she opened it and flipped it to a page of a very detailed and well done sketch of a hero.

"I drew this after my parent's were killed, she is my superhero, if she where real she would have defended my parents." Said Alora and handed the book to Barbra. The uniform was simple yet nice looking.

"Let's go bring this to Alfred." She said and the two girls ran down the stairs excitingly. They reached the bottom as Alfred was leaving.

"Alfred!" cried Alora and the girls ran up to him.

"Miss Barbra, Miss Alora." He greeted.

"Alfred, Bruce is letting Alora become a hero, and we were wondering if you could make her uniform look like this, with blue and black." Barbra asked suddenly determining the best suitable colors. Alora simply smiled.

"My pleasure." Said Alfred and took the book and left , Alora squeeled.

"I'm so excited!" she cried.

"Well you can't go out on patrol just yet, you don't know anything and Batman won't let you out on patrol until someone trains you." Barbra explained and Alora frowned.

"Don't frown now, a lot of it is easy expecially since I heared you can do gymnastics if you didn't know any then it would be a lot harder. I can start you on the basics, if you want to." She said and Alora hugged her and immedietly ran to her room to change. Barbra smiled and shook her head. Alora came back down sooner than she thought. Alora wore white sorts and a yellow t-shirt along with a pair of black and white sneakers.

"Okay show me some moves you have learned from gymnastics." Barbra said and Alora took a deep breath.

"Sure." Alora said and Barbra led her down to the batbace and the training area which had mats almost like the ones she tumbled on at the gymnastics studio.

"Go ahead and show me I don't judge." Barbra said encouagely, but Alora still looked at her nervously. Barbra smiled and Alora sighed and smiled back. Alora backed up a bit and ran into a back hand spring she did mutlitple tricks until Barbra requested to see just her round off. Alora nodded and did one and Barbra looked at her with a weird look Alora frowned she thought she had done a perfect one, at least that's what it felt like.

"It was very good, now when your fighting more then pety crime. Now when your pushing up try kicking up as well like you would be hitting a man as you did so then land." Barbra coached and Alora nodded and ran and did the round off but kicked up and landed.

"Nice, you're fast learner like Dick, now how good are you at figuring out how to work gadgets?"

Hours later….

Barbra and Alora had been training long and hard, Alora had studied memorized every gadget, how to work it , and what it did. Now it was had to hand combat. Alora was pouring in sweat her shirt off and she was just in her tanktop and sports bra with her shorts, her sneakers kicked off a while ago, she held a bo-staff I her hand.

"Now if I was the Joker I would have at least two knifes, If I came at you like this." She said and charged Alora from the right. Alora dodged it and hit Barbra in the shoulder making her drop the knife.

"You would hit a lot harder if I was really him, nice choice now if I spin and try to get you with my other knife and you…" Barbra trailed off moving to stab Alora like she just described and Alora did three back hand springs to a fighting position getting distance between them.

"Good, now…" but Barbra was interupted by the Batmobile pulling in. It parked and Batman and Robin got out. Alora dropped the bo-staff and stood up straight.

"Hi dadd…" she but Barbra hused her.

"The mission didn't go well, come on, go upstairs, change, he won't be up from a while and it's dinner, I'll see you tomorrow , okay." She said and Alora nodded and quietly walked up the stairs. Alora walked towards the kitchen and passed Dick with a plate of food wlaking back down to the cave. Alora sighed even though she knew their secret, thing never changed. She frowned and walked into the kitchen a warm plate fro her along with a big white box on the counter.

"Alfred, dad has a package." She said and Alfred walked in.

"No actually Miss Alora it's for you." He said and Alora was confused and walked to the table and opened the top and pulled away the tissue paper and smiled. She lifted out a deep blue dress with a black cape. A lighter blue utility belt was under it and had a dark black bird as a buckled. She pulled out a black spandexed leggings and blue shoes. She turned to Alfred and smiled putting it away and ran up to him giving him a hug.

"Thank you Alfred!" she said.

"You are very welcome Miss Alora." He anserwed . She smiled and ran back grabbing her food and took the white box under her arm (very carefully) and ran up to her room. She locked her door and put her food on her table and opened the box and changed into her uniform. She stood infront of her full length mirror and twirling around her dress and cape twirling. She smiled and grabbed her pj's and walked into the bathroom changing out of her uniform and turning the shower on. She walked back out about fifteen minutes later her hair and body washed and put her uniform back in the box and hid it under her bed and grabbed her warm dinner and put in a moved the title popped up Disney's Cinderella and she walked back to her bed and got in it proping herself up on the bed rest and took a bite of her dinner. When Alora finished her dinner Cinderella's step sisters were attempting to sing and it faded out to Cinderella washing the floor and singing.

"Sing sweet Nightin Gale, sing sweet Nightin Gale, sing sweet Nightin Gale…."

"**Oh, Sing sweet Nighting Gale…." Sang a women.**

"**Mother?" questioned a young blonde girl as the women brushed her wet hair.**

"**Yes darling?" she questioned not missing a stroak and continued singing.**

"**How sweetly does and Nighting Gale sing?" the curious girl asked.**

"**First of all Alora sweetheart, it's pronounced Nightin Gale, and it's better than my singing which makes it **_**my**_** favorite bird." She said and began to hum again when crying was heard. **Alora opened her eyes and Cinderella was in the Garden crying Alora frowned and turned the t.v off and cralwed under the covers and tucked herself in, tears running down her face.

"Sing sweet Nightin Gale, sing sweet Nightin Gale." She mumbled to herself and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
